One Day
by Merrine
Summary: Natalia has known Ivan for a long time, and he has known she has loved him for a long time. Finally he comes over to her house. And One Day alone with him is all she needs. Human AU.


**(A/N: Horribly written and AU so yeah, Natalia and Ivan watch APH O-o. Anyone here can say loophole?)**

1 PM, the clock sounded and thus started the countdown. Natalia stood up looking out the window of her house, any moment now her Ivan would come over and all would be right. She had gone all out as well. She knew Ivan didn't love her the way she loved him and never would. She didn't mind. Being with him was all that mattered today.

She had put effort into her hair making nothing stuck up out of place and it fell nicely on her shoulders. She put perfume on, something she did rarely, and made sure she wasn't too excited. She then put on a shirt which said love in another language, one Ivan couldn't read. She had her purse ready, it included two love charms and a simple key chain saying love. Along with that her camera.

She breathed deeply looking out, she saw a blur of colour then gasped. He was there. She ran out greeting to him, he was here, oh gosh he was here and he looked wonderful. Not they he ever looked anything less. She had made a mental note to behave herself. She had to be kind and not her regular self.

"Hi Ivan!" She said happily trying to stay calm, it wasn't working.

"Hi Natalia," Ivan said in slight annoyance, "your house is hard to find."

Oh my trouble, "Oh," she laughed nervously, "I should have told you what street it came off shouldn't I?"

Ivan laughed back walking into the house, "Yes you should have~"

Natalia was giddy, here Ivan was in her house. She was so worried. She took him to her room as she looked for a pair of socks. He admired her collection of items gasping at how much she had. Natalia started to lose her grip on her new found calmness, she started to grab her favourite things showing them to him. He didn't mind. He even let her put a hat on his head. He laughed.

This was wonderful. He was happy.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I told myself to act calm."

"I don't mind," Ivan replied, "this is how you are at school."

"But I'm different..." she muttered, he didn't really care. She showed him her fluffy toys and books, one of which had bunny girls on the front serving tea.

"Natalia, I'm proud of you," he said happily.

A smile plastered her face, she was starting to lose control of her heart. She was just melting, this was so perfect and wonderful. If only he loved her. She started remembering what she imagined the night before, him grabbing her hand when they went under the under pass. Him placing his lips on her something heavenly.

"Let's go to the shops!" Natalia called out happily, she was starting to lose herself. But Ivan didn't mind. She ran out putting her shoes on, this was wonderful. She ran out the door leaping off the steps.

"Wow Natalia you're mad!" Ivan joked stepping down after her, "So where are the shops?"

"Not too far away, we'll be going the long way."

"Why?"

_So I can spend more time with you, so I can tell you I love you. So we can have a perfect day! _"I just thought it would be fun," she said simply smiling at Ivan. Perfect.

As she walked she noticed a conversation starting, it felt wonderful being able to talk to Ivan for once. He was always so preoccupied with their other friends who could talk to him without proclaiming love and propositions.

"When Feliciano came over we ran along here," she said jumping on the side of the under pass, "and I also did this with Torris and Ravis!"

"Oh yeah Feliciano comes over a lot doesn't he?" Ivan asked as Natalia jumped down.

"I guess so," _but you being here is so much more magical._

They continued to walk Natalia grabbed a stick smiling.

"Ack drop it!"

She pulled her camera out taking a picture of Ivan.

"What did you do that for?" He asked looking at her with a strange look.

Natalia shrugged, she wanted to lean on him. Hold his hand, grasp his arm and walk along side him as something more than a friend. This was heaven though.

They walked back with food, as they walked she smiled and laughed and talked about her trip overseas. He listened. She loved it. It almost hurt her to be this close, but the magic stopped sadness in this tracks. Happiness was consuming her. She felt like she could fly.

As she opened the door she looked back at Ivan, she knew he didn't like the things she liked but he said he's watch what she wanted. She didn't want to anger him but he said he would watch what she wanted.

She took a deep breath placing a DVD in the player sitting down on the floor, "I guess we will watch Hetalia then," Ivan knew enough about it but had never seen it. He thought it was weird. But he watched it.

Natalia's gazed up at his smile, his smile? Ivan was smiling at something she had done! He was laughing! It was amazing! She gasped this was so amazing, it was so perfect.

"Ivan," she asked, "would you role play with me maybe?"

Ivan looked down at her, he had tried role playing with her before but the words that came from his mouth sent Natalia into a state of shock, "When my computer is fixed."

Die.

She could die happy now.

This was amazing.

"I have to show you something," she said, "there is this character, Russia's sister, who is like me!"

Ivan gave her a funny look, "Sister?"

"Belarus and Ukraine," Natalia replied jumping up once the episode had finished, she reached to grab Ivan's head but stopped herself. She ran to a computer quickly pressing play.

Clawing down the doors and hiding behind a table, she turned to Ivan who was laughing. Her face beamed. He found it funny!

"It's like a horror movie!" He called continuing to laugh.

He wasn't laughing at the fact their personalities were similar, but he was still laughing. That was what mattered in her eyes.

Ivan went home.

Natalia felt slightly alone in the big house, she'd have to wait a couple of days until she could speak to him again.

But she was happy.

Ivan had been nice to her.

She looked at the photo on her phone smiling.

"Finally..."


End file.
